A Day in the Life
by winter s. jameson
Summary: Set post-series. It was just a normal start to a normal Friday evening in the household of the Flynn-Fletcher brothers...


_Another prompt fill from me, this one from the Disney Kink Meme. Requested: fluffy domestic fic, Phineas and Ferb live in the same apartment. However, when I went to post what I'd written, I found out there'd been an addendum: Ferb in an apron. And I hadn't gone there. So I added my apologies and a statement that I might do it in the future if this particular plot stream fed more bunnies. So what do you guys think? Should I try to feed the bunny? Let me know..._

* * *

><p>"That was a long day," Phineas Flynn said as he leaned back against the door he had just shut, letting his full backpack fall to the floor. "Tell me again why I took maximum credits this semester?"<p>

"You were determined to graduate early if I remember correctly," Ferb Fletcher said from the computer desk in the far left-hand corner of the living room he was seated at. He'd turned around at the sound of the apartment's front door opening.

"Just keeping up with you," Phineas said with a sigh. "But I'm definitely rethinking that one. My brain is fried." He pushed himself off the door and picked his bag up by one of the arm straps. "So what are we doing for dinner?" The redhead paused as he headed for his bedroom. "Or are you working on a paper?"

Ferb shook his head. "No paper. I'm just cataloging the entrants to the last 'Superheroes 'R Us' tournament I took part in. Jacob asked me if I'd be willing to do it for him since _he's_ writing a paper at the moment."

Phineas grinned and tossed his bag onto his bed. "Man, you rock at that game. That one kid gave you a run for your money this last time, though."

Ferb shrugged. "It can't always be easy."

"Very true. So what are we doing for supper?" Phineas walked over to the desk and leaned his hip against it as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Chinese," Ferb declared after a moment of thought. "We can pick it up after we do the grocery shopping."

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Ugh, grocery shopping," he moaned, standing up straight and letting his arms fall back to his sides. "It's definitely Friday. Is the gang still coming over tomorrow night?"

Ferb shrugged again.

Phineas nodded. "I haven't heard any differently either. I say we get a hold of Baljeet and Isabella then and have them join us for the run. If they're going to help eat the extras, they can help us shop for it." He took the cell phone Ferb offered him. "Did I forget this again?"

"It's mine," Ferb said simply.

"Right." Phineas hit the number five on the speed dial and waited for a connection. "Hey, Isabella. Are you back from classes yet? Oh, good. Ferb and I are about to head out for groceries and thought you might want to join us. You know, since we're getting things for the party tomorrow night." He grinned at the response. "Yeah, I'm not above making you work for your snacks. Come on over when you're ready, then, and we'll go. See you when you get here." He ended the call and handed the cell back to its owner. "We'll grab Baljeet on the way."

Ferb raised an eyebrow as he put his phone away.

Phineas smiled. "He's less likely to make excuses if we're right there in front of him. He's not getting out of this _that _easily."

Ferb just shook his head and turned back to the computer, a half-smile on his face.

"What exactly do we need to get, anyway?" Phineas asked, heading for the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and looked inside. "Milk's gone… and mayonnaise… no ketchup… only a six-pack of soda left…" He leaned his head out and shot his stepbrother a narrow-eyed look. "Who did you have over while I was academically slaving away on campus? I could have sworn what we bought last week would have lasted longer than it did."

"Morgan, Jennifer, and Rueben were over two nights ago for a study session," Ferb explained without turning. "I suppose we went through a little more food than I thought. And I also suppose that means we're going to need more French fries, bread, and cheese."

Phineas checked the dairy compartment and the freezer before glancing at the counter to confirm what he'd been told. "Yeah, I better write those down, too." He closed the doors of the appliance and tore off the top page of the pad of paper attached to it. Then he pulled a pen out of a pocket of his jeans and leaned over the counter to make the list. "Did you eat all the chips?" he asked as he wrote.

"I'm not sure," Ferb replied thoughtfully. "You'll have to check the cupboard."

"Figures," Phineas said with a smile, then did just that. His smile grew when he saw two unopened bags of chips where they'd been tossed a week previously. "Well, that's something. Although I think we're going to need more for the party."

"Those five fraternity brothers could eat what we have in less than an hour all on their own," Ferb agreed.

Phineas snorted. "You can say that again. Though that reminds me. Who do we have playing bouncer? I don't want any more beer slipping in here like last time." He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe we have to say no alcohol every time."

Ferb turned his head and smiled at his brother. "They're college students. It's to be expected."

Phineas frowned. "Yeah, but I don't have to like it."

"Jackson said he'd watch the door," Ferb answered the last question put to him. "I believe he said he would be happy to keep whatever alcohol people tried to bring in as payment, as well as a pan of your pumpkin bars."

"Oh, he liked those? I was worried they wouldn't turn out as well as Candace's did the last time we were over there."

"They were fine," Ferb assured him. "In fact, Jackson was hoping you'd make another batch in time for his next tutoring session."

Phineas began adding more to the grocery list. "Then I'm going to need more ingredients," he muttered as he wrote. "I'll make a triple batch tomorrow afternoon so I have leftovers after the party."

Ferb again went back to his document. "You'll want to add laundry detergent to the list as well," he said. "I believe we only have enough left for one load."

"I don't want to get that at the grocery store," Phineas said with distaste, even as he did as requested. "We always pay too much when we get it there. I'll see about making a trip downtown to Irma's store. Her little hole-in-the-wall place somehow always manages to have better prices."

"You just prefer frequenting local businesses," Ferb refuted, smiling.

"Well, yeah," Phineas admitted. "But she has good prices all the same. Comparable at the very least." He glanced over the list then paused as a thought occurred to him. "Have you gotten a present for Amanda's birthday yet?" he asked.

The question brought Ferb up short. He turned around and shook his head.

Phineas sighed. "Yeah, I haven't either, and her birthday is next week. The pumpkin bars made me think of it. You up for the mall on Sunday?"

Ferb merely shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess we have to be. Maybe Isabella and Baljeet will want to go on that trip, too. It'll be more fun that way. And if we do it early enough, we should even have time to get in a good invention or two."

The young men shared a smile at the thought.

Phineas' expression then turned into a grin. "And then we're doing pizza for dinner. I refuse to cook after inventing."

"As always," Ferb said, then went back to his spreadsheet.

Phineas folded up the grocery list and slipped it into one of his back pockets then grabbed a book out of his backpack to fill the time waiting for Isabella to arrive. It was just a normal start to a normal Friday evening in the household of the Flynn-Fletcher brothers.


End file.
